


Ghosting

by VODLIX



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Identical Twins, Immortality, Klaus is Irish, Klaus's real name is Nicholas, References to Drugs, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODLIX/pseuds/VODLIX
Summary: Nathanial and Nicholas Young.  Born to Louice and Mike Young.Nicholas was given away to an anonymous adopter on the grounds that Louice Young, newly divorced, didn't have the means to support a toddler presenting signs of early-onset schizophrenia at such a young age.This is the story of how the two siblings reconnect after Klaus gains freedom at age 18 and Nathan starts a life with his darling Fiancé and adopted son.





	1. Prologue (World-building)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batman_at_brunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman_at_brunch/gifts).



No.Four “Klaus” Hargreeves.

Born October 1st, 1989 to an unlisted lone-parent as part of the known anomaly.

Four had been a talkative child, that much was obvious to anyone that knew him, he was someone who’d never known silence. Following him, always, was the screams of ghosts who would fruitlessly claw at him, deafening him at night and distracting him in day.

Despite the unwelcome but constant presence of the ethereal beings, he always felt like thing was missing from his side. When Ben died and followed him everywhere, he no longer felt that loneliness. For the first time he had a sibling close to him (although not by choice).

Who’d have guessed that he’d have a twin brother?

 

Nathanial “Nathan” Young.

Born October 1st, 1989 in a disruptive Irish household in England. 

Nathan was made aware of a twin called Nicholas who was given away due to being born with some varying degree of insanity that his lone-parent mother hadn’t the money to support. Their birth had been the first domino in the collapse of Louice Young’s marriage. 

Tensions had always been high within the Young family.A divorced ‘Father’ claiming ‘cheating’ and ‘affairs’ saying that there was no way Nathan and Nicholas could have been his and a Mother so worn down and lost that she’d isolated herself from others just to support her sons, only to have to give one away to some lady claiming support for her younger twin, Nicholas, who was showing signs of early-onset schizophrenia at the very young age of 4 years-old.

Soon, Nathan grew up as a lone-child into a rebellious, cocksure offender who’d never known stability and resented anyone who tried to get under his or his mother’s skin. Louice, grieving over her lost child who she couldn’t find contacts for, and never mentioned Nicholas ever again, but always took notice of how Nathan would still (out of childhood habit) leave the icing from cakes on his plate for a sweet-toothed sibling who wasn’t there and collect shiny gifts with no one to give them to.

When The Ice Storm of ’09 hit and Nathan wasn’t gifted like all the other offenders— who all coincidentally had the same birthday as him— He’d refused to believe he was powerless. 

So when he was skewered like some damned kabab with a water pistol in one hand and the words of a cynical liberator in his dying breath, he’d cursed all living beings that he’d never get the chance to prove the cock-sucking gifted shit-fucks that he did have a power.  
-  
A few months later of the reality of immortality and he’d died more times than he’d be willing to admit, in ways he’d never admit, and had a healthy dose of a reality check after he started seeing dead people.

Fast forward to Christmas when he fell in love with a pregnant Welshwoman called Marnie Rees, preformed the role of midwife for her and watched the chaos as people pic-n-mixed their powers off for pocket change. He’d, from the locker filled of cash, nicked his share of £40,000 from the heist of smashing in Jesus’ face and used it to buy a second power off of Seth: Reality Warping.

With that power he created counterfeit money to buy him and his, now, fiancé a holiday ticked to Las Vegas and make their way up from there with lil’ Nathan Jr.

By this point (2010), Klaus was in imposed rehab from the age of 17 till now (21) when he was finally able to bullshit the therapists into letting him go and so used what money he could salvage from his possessions and booked a flight to whichever english-speaking country he saw first on the boarding display at the nearest airport. And he started his journey wandering to get as far away from anyone who shared his last name.

And this is how they met.


	2. Young and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings meet... awkwardly.

The usual Young experience was that of injury, swearing and navigating with an upside-down map. Or, at least, that’s how they managed to get to their airport.

Nathan thanked their cabbie by waving his payment in the poor lady’s face, picking up Jr, a backpack and a pull along while Marnie was left in charge of their carry-ons, passports and boarding passes.

“Can’t wait to set up the new house! d’you I could finally meet the parents? y’know, let them know you’re no longer hopelessly homeless and single?” Marnie chuckled, pointing an accusing finger while he sorted through baggage and walked on to the bag checks.

“Oh god, Marnie, think of the new house! there’ll be so many hard, shiny surfaces for us to deface! Wonder how long it’ll take before our efforts,” he paused to rub the baby’s bak who seemed to be drifting off, “and Jr’s combined will have the walls stained with organs and fluids.”

“As long as they’re your organs and not Jr’s, probably days.” She concluded.

Despite their inability to organise or get through any social interaction without security, police, the FBI or all the above, they actually managed to board the plane after one too many ordered drinks. 

By the time they ended up in their assigned seats, they nearly collapsed from the exhaustion of drinking and minding the ever-excited and now-awake child. Jr had taken to fiddling with the cufflinks on Nathan’s sleeves, loving the way they sparkled and glittered as tiny silver and emerald shamrocks (for good luck). 

Nathan was dazed, smiling absentmindedly and half-aware of his surroundings when someone sat down next to him on the plane, looking a little tired themselves.

A little while into the flight, the stranger spoke in an American accent, “Whats his name?” he asked Nathan, who jolted at someone talking to him.

“Nathan,” Nathan Sr said promptly, “Nathan Young is his name.”

“He… must love you.” 

The stranger seemed lost in thought, before gaining the courage to speak again, “Name’s Klaus. you?”

“Nathan young.” Nathan repeated, straightening himself in his seat to face Klaus. Now that he was looking at him, Klaus was dressed in fluffy bright shit- the type of stuff camp nutters clubbed in at gay bars.

“theres a pattern there.” klaus joked, chuckling to himself, but quite down after that. No point bothering the Irishman while he already had his hands full with juggling a baby who’s taken to chewing the man’s cuffs. 

Klaus later overheard Nathan scowling jokingly at Jr, “No. Stop. They’re not edible. If you get a the shits from polishing silver, I am not cleaning your nappy. you can do it yourself you little-”

“Give him here” Marnie, nowadays, was summoned by Nathan’s cussing. A routine ingrained in her by her fear of Jr’s first words being swears. have you ever walked down a high-street and heard a toddler chant ‘feck’? No? well she didn’t want Jr to be the first.

They finally landed in west London and went their separate ways, the Youngs resuming their fight to the pick-up area while Klaus was lost to them in passport control. 

Nathan, finally with his hands free as they sat down to call Curtis about him picking them up (as they’d arranged). Phone ringed. and ringed. and nothing.

Final resort: Kelly. 

“Mate, what’s up with ya” came her angelic 2AM ‘smoke-a-pack-a-day’ voice.

“Where the fucks runner boy? been waiting for years. you’d of thought someone cut off his legs or something!” 

“Yeah, heard something about being called in for work. I think Alisha quit last second or sum’in. right prick, she is. ever since Simon-“

“Thats lovely, and all, but hush. Daddy's thinking…” He eyed Marnie who was shivering in her light coat holding Jr, “and believe me, Cunt-is will pay. Anyway, go be pretty, I’m grabbing a cab before my wife and sickly child die from this fuck-awful British weather.”

And in spinning around, phone in pocket, guess who he saw? Klaus, his new mate, hailing a 6-seater cab.

“Oi, mate!” Nathan ran to the weird American man, “Can we cab share? friend ditched us here, ever so mean, and we’d nowhere else to turn but our lord and saviour: woodlouse Klaus!”

“Uh,” Klaus looked confused and stopped lowering his things into the back of the cab, the cabbie looking mildly entertained from where he held the side-door, “Sure?”

And with that, Nathan grabbed luggage, mother and child, and piled into the vehicle before the American knew what he’d agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm very good at characterisation, but I tried.  
> Also, still looking for a pos beta.


	3. Happily-Ever-Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is fair in cab-share!

After giving the cabbie his home address, Klaus settles down in the back of the cab. The Irishman had no qualms with then taking out mini spirit bottles he’d gotten on-flight and downing them, ignoring the pained look the driver sent his way, and offering a Jack Daniel’s taster bottle to the strange illustrious hero of the evening: Klaus.

“So, what’re you here in nightly London for? Prowling streets for unsuspecting brits? heard Americans fetishise english accents! bet that tickles your fancy, huh, mate?” Nathan teased.

“Don’t mind this sod, he’s an incompetent twat. Your… Klaus was it? Whats your story, why’re you here?” Mandie, ever the peacemaker, interjected.

Klaus, sitting opposite the two in the back of a 6-seater black cab, looked overwhelmed. He’d just run away from everything only to end up seated with someone nearly as insane (and as rude) as him. 

“Here to run away from family drama. Had a load of siblings demanding attention, figured I’m better than that and up-and-left. Kind of hoping the house won’t burn down while I’m gone; kind of hoping the house burns down with them in it. Y’know how it is.” he talked offhandedly, filling the silence and patting the inside of his coat down, taking out a pill case and taking two non-discreetly.

“Boy do I know. Got an ASBO for nicking pin ’n’ mix, chucked out the house by me ma a year ago and my dad decided to be the-hobbit-that-sought-forgiveness after my long lost and secret half-brother died in a rave-accident. The fecker had the audacity to offer my homeless arse a place to stay. Can’t wait to see the look on his face as I wave my mint ford fiesta keys in his fucking face. In fact, marnie- remind me to get a ford fiesta to do that.” Nathan forged a menacing look, hands posed together in a poor Mr.Burns impression and chuckled darkly. 

Marnie, baby in one arm sleeping soundly, smacked his hands down. “You brat, I told you to forget the prick and prioritise our happily-ever-coping and help me move in. Lord knows I can’t lift furniture— I’ll have to call in Simon if you’re not carful. Alisha told me he’s been working out like a body builder.”

“I have the muscular capability of a stick insect until motivated, so you’ll have to do better that threatening eloping to get me working. Remind me, why did we need to spend my precious winnings on a 4-bedroom house?”

“Because— I— ugh. I’m sure Klaus would love to hear anything but you mouthing off. makes us look like bad parents.” Marnie concluded.

Silence reined for a couple minutes, 

“where’re you staying at? Boy like you I’da thought you’d be up some alley in London somewhere.” Nathan joked, earning an elbow to the ribs from his darling fiancé.

Klaus scoffed lightly, “Probably, with my luck. My plan was to spend all my money getting as far as possible from the family. spent most of it on the flight and I was going to spend the last of my cash on the cabbie. Didn’t really plan ahead for much else.”

“I think I got a solution to all our problems, Marnie dearest.” Nathan grinned brightly.

Words could not quantify Marnie’s glare of exasperation, “And what’s that, Nathan?” 

“Klaus stays in our huge house and helps the move! we get the help— free of charge of course — and Klaus gets a roof and whatever home-made happy meals we have to spare. capiche? comprende?” 

“You’d really invite a lil’ ol’ me into your abode? you sure you’re not coming onto me?” Klaus flirted, lifting an eyebrow challenging, “and you don’t mind I’m…” He pauses to gesture to himself.

“Oh, we’ve all been there. little but a meth never hurt anyone.”

“the news begs to differ.”

“do you want the room or not?”

“do I get a say in this?”

They bickered, before the vehicle screeches to a stop in a busy looking residential area, the driver turning around angrily with a pay machine in hands held out to the group.

“We’ve reached your destination, now pay and get out of my cab.”


	4. Barry Blue

It had been four days since Klaus had moved in with the Youngs, and honestly the American was surprised by the normality of day-to-day life with a non-abusive family.

Klaus would wake up at 6 to Jr’s routine crying. Nathan would be pushed out of bed by marnie to deal with it and would fall asleep with the newly changed baby downstairs. Nathan would then reawaken at half 7 to prepare his baby’s food and would start putting together breakfast. Klaus would then go down and join him and the two would start working on the house.

At about half eleven, the mistress of the household finally wakes up and assumes guardianship of the child, and the day begins.

Today, friday, was spent painting the upstairs bathroom a wonderful shade of what Nathan called “Barry Blue”, adequately named after the eye colour of one of their friends who’s apparently got an impressively uncomfortable glare. 

They were taking a lunch break when Klaus decided to nip out to the garden and sit beside the shed, where a pond lay that came with koi from the previous owner. Four found his right hand busy with untangling the netting from some of the weeds while with other was fingering a mystery joint Nathan had offered him on his way out.

 

“So, am I the only one who’s seeing double?” 

 

“Holy shit!” Klaus jumped, having forgotten his sixth sibling, and started whining “Where have you been?! I’ve been all on my lonesome for 5 days. You wouldn’t believe how lonely I get when I don’t have someone to talk my ear off! I’m like a rabbit— I could have died of loneliness!”

Ben roles his eyes, used to Klaus’ dramatics. “You’ve been tamed by an irish dude and haven’t had hard drugs in nearly a week. I’d count that as no longer needing me to hold your hand.”

“Did you hear that, Nathan?!” Klaus shouted out in the general direction of the house, then lower his voice to address Ben, “Seems like its time to ice a cake. Play pin-the-tail and royally fuck up our veins. Time to meditate with some hardcore crystals, am-I-right? or am-I-wrong?”

“Oh shut the hell up, Klaus. You know you’re wrong and we both know you’ll do drugs to spite me” Ben scowled, arms crossed.

“Aww, don’t give me that look, brother mine. I’ve nothing against you, I just want to block out the ghosts, which coincidently puts a dampener on your mother-henning.”

“As much as I’d love to tell you how much of an asshole you are, your double is here” Ben nodded to behind Klaus.

“My what—“

“Hey, Klaus, you called?” The man in question spun around, face-to-face with Nathan who now looks mildly humoured by finding his guest talking to himself.

“Whats wrong? you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Nathan broke out into a cheshire grin, mocking his guest. “If I hadn’t known better, I’d’ve thought someone died.”

“Ahh— uh—“ Klaus floundered, deciding to run with the joke, “Nah, just thinking to myself. out loud. It's a great way to organise thoughts and look like a lunatic simultaneously. Ever tried it? extra points for having a heated argument with a mirror.”

“Anyway, lunch’s ready. Andy-Mandy made us some soup. Potato and leak I think? She’s been learning potato dishes, convinced that my Irish-ness’ll fade out if she doesn't. Says it makes me hot in bed. She says I can’t afford to loose it, it’s half my charm.”

“Uh, right.” Klaus put out his joint and followed Nathan in, wondering what Ben meant by ‘double’.


	5. \\\\\hai\\\\tus\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\m\y \k\e\y\b\o\a\rd \i\\\s\\\ \br\o\k\en  
\\\so\ i\ \wo\nt b\\\\\\\e \\\updat\ing\\\\\\\

 

\\\\\  
\\\s\o\rry\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Author's Note:**

> \\\\\HAI\\\TU\\\S \\\\\\\\\D\U\E\\\ TO\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ KEYBO\ARD \\\\\\\\\\\\\PRO\B\L\E\MS\\.\


End file.
